Pretending
by axlorg89
Summary: Season 2! Road and Allen have gone their separate ways, but they still see each other. How will the conflict be solved? T to be safe. Romance/Comedy series. Enjoy! AllenxRoad, and very little LavixLenalee
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. After a long (short -.-) break. Now its time for season 2! Pretending! (might change that) Let's recap. After a week of being trapped, Road and Allen has gone their separate ways, until Road put a letter telling them about their 2****nd**** date. Here we are now. Let us begin! BTW for new followers, I strongly advise you to read the first series for a better explanation. "talking" 'thinking' Here's a link: ** s/8551109/1/Trapped

**Chapter 1: You think I'll stop seeing her?**

**Allen's POV**

2 days have gone by

"What's that?" Komui asked curiously.

"I'd like to have a day-off" Allen repeated. Allen has been wearing his usual grey vest, white undershirt, black slacks, a a red striped bow, and black dress shoes.

"sure. It's weird. Lenalee and Lavi asked for a day off. Hey! Maybe I should after all, I do most of t-""Not so fast chief" Reever intervened. Reever wished Allen a friendly bye and took the squabbling Komui to the library.

"heh" Allen laughed to himself, took a quick glance at his watch, realizing he's late, panicking, and headed out to town. (Allen didn't know that Timcampy was still sticking to his hair)

**Black Order POV**

"I read the note in Allen's pocket. Of course Allen would never go with Road. Still, she will be waiting for him which will be the perfect time to ambush her." Lenalee informed Lavi.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Lavi asked again.

"Well. It would be unusual if I came to the Bistro alone it might be suspicious. So you have to pretend to be my date" Lenalee explain.

Although she didn't know Lavi liked him, she still didn't notice that Lavi blushed when she mentioned date.

"uh y-yea" Lavi responded. His blush starting to disappear.

"Great let's go" Lenalee replied quickly.

Lenalee and Lavi are at the bus station. Watching a certain Road wait for Allen.

"Let's confront that li-", Lenalee began, but got quickly interrupted by Lavi.

"Wait… there's Allen. What's he's doing?" Lavi intervened

Road was wearing a white dress with small purple flowers. Her summer dress, white sandals, and her normal human skin while Allen was wearing his usual clothing.

"Wha-? I thought I threw that letter away! We can't attack her with Allen here, but we can follow them" Lenalee mumbled to Lavi.

"Aren't we stalkers?" Lavi questioned.

Lenalee ignored Lavi and continued watching the couple.

**Road's POV**

'Stalkers… Too bad I can't kill them, Allen would be so mad.' Road thought to herself as she noticed the excorsist's stalk them.

"So Road, where are we going?" Allen asked curiously.

Road grabbed Allen's arm and got closer. "I think we should go to the bistro and then the movies" Road suggested.

"uh sure" Allen said smiling. Obviously he tried not to blush but some showed on his cheeks.

"Oh, how will this date turn out?" Road thought to herself.

**I had to make this short guys. The first and last episodes of seasons have to be short for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Ratings are appreciated. Next chapter: Your still a virgin .DeadLine Mon or Tues or Wend**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Season, New ideas! Nothing interesting but I wuill hold a contest soon to change the series name into something else. Let's begin! Seaosn 1 is here: **s/8551109/1/Trapped

**Chapter: Your still a virgin. **

**Allen's POV**

"what would you like to eat sir" The waiter asked Allen.

"oh some Au craftin potatoes, French fries, dry curry, mabodofu, beef stew, meat pies, carpaccio, nashigoren, chicken, tuna salad, some scones, a kuppa, a tomyank and rice. I'd also like mango pudding and 20 roasted dumplings." Allen told the waiter who scribbled furiously, trying to get all the orders down.

"And you miss?" The waiter asked Road

"I'd like the special dango mango smoothie." Road told the waiter.

"Right away." The waiter said before disappearing into the restaurant (they are eating outside by the way)

"Isn't the dango mango smoothie for couples…" Allen told Road. Road just closed her eyes in peace giving Allen a silent lecture.

"Never mind…" Allen hanged his head in shame.

"Relax Allen. Didn't you want to be in a relationship with me?" Road asked playfully while patting his head.

"what is that lady doing?" A strange man called to another. They were both eyeing two certain exorcists that were crouching behind a shrub.

"oh hi Lenalee and Lavi" Road called at them.

Allen turned around to see the two walking towards them. 'what are they doing here!' Allen painfully thought to himself.

"I'm just on a date with Lavi" Lenalee explained with a fake smile.

"is that so? Why don't we have a double date then" Road asked Lenalee who struggled to keep her smile.

"sure" Lenalee managed to say.

"hey Allen? Can you please get me a napkin?" Road asked Allen.

"you too Lavi" Lenalee ordered.

Allen could just feel the tension between the twi girls as they went inside the restaurant.

"why did you show up Allen?" Lavi asked which took Allen by surprise.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself… what about you? I never knew Lenalee liked you?" Allen asked, hoping to change subjects.

"yea… neither did i… but y'know right." Lavi manged to say. As they got the napkins they noticed Road and Lenalee smiling exchanging a few words. 'it's great that they can get along' Allen thought to himself.

"we are not going to live long" Lavi mumbled to himself.

They walked through the door Road said to Lenalee "you really are nice."

Lenalee said to Road ,who didn't notice Allen and Lavi walk in the door like Road, "shut up" .

"what's wrong with you Road!" Allen yelled to a surprised Lenalee.

**Road's POV**

_FlashBack_

_"You know Allen is mine right?" Road told Lenalee_

_"In your dreams you obsessed stalker" Lenalee told Road._

_"Obsessed stalker now huh? You were hiding behind a shrub, trying not be seen. Plus Allen and I are having a date." Road countered._

_"Why aren't you attacking me?" Lenalee asked Road._

_"I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone during out date and future dates" Road answered._

_"I could kill you then" Lenalee implied._

_"Do you think Allen would forgive you. Besides, I can't die easily from the likes of you." Road told Lenalee._

_"You little rat" Lenalee insulted Road._

_Road noticed Allen and Lavi walk in, and purposely said "You are very intresting"._

_"Shut up" Lenalee spat at Road._

_Flashback over_

"Allen! Can't you stop Lenalee" Road pleaded Allen with her eyes.

'No one can take Allen from me' Road thought to herself.

"Well look at the time. We'll be late for the movie!" Road told Allen while taking his hand and running off.

…The movie is getting to the end…

They got into their seats and were prepared to see the thriller I'm not Alone.

As the film started Road noticed a disturbing presence of two certain exorcists. 'they don't give up do they' Road who was irritated thought. She summoned her candles and pointed them straight at Lenalee and Lavi who were in the back row. The candles instinctively knocked out Lavi and Lenalee without killing them. 'Finally! Time for me and Allen' Road thought to herself.

Road leaned on Allen's shoulder which caused his heart to beat faster.

'She's still conscious!' Road thought to herself after feeling a strong presence. Road instinctively took a cookie from her dress pocket. Unwrapped the wrapper and whispered to Allen. "Allen?" "ye-eh" Allen replied and turned out to be shocked.

"Road what are you doing?" Allen quietly replied. Road was holding a cookie in her lips and waited for Allen to put his on the other. Allen quietly did so blushing deep red. As Road and Allen broke it Road could sense a newly founded powerful exorcist in the room.

As the movie finishes and turns into credits. Road quickly dragged a still blushing Allen, towards the exit and disappears.

(Road made sure to use the exit as the dimensions door., nso that whe Lenalee dcides to follow them, they won't be in the lobby.)

As they entered the next room, Allen saw it a cozy wooden inn.

"How may I help you?" The man at the desk asked.

Before Allen could respond, Road took the lead and said "A room with a single bed please".

"3-B is your room number. Here's your key" The receptionist replied and gave Road the key.

"Thank you!" Road replied.

Allen tried to stand his ground but road pulled him with no effort, hauling him into the hallway, up the stairs, and into the room. Despite Allen's pleading to stop, Road would not give

"Road! I think it's time I should go!" Allen protested

"Aww, come on! Have some fun, would you?" Road replied with an evil smirk.

"But Road!" Allen tried reasoning with her.

Road quickly pushed Allen onto the bed and jumped on him before he could escape.

"eh-" Allen murmured before getting hit by Relo.

"Road-tama! I knew you were up to know good! Wait till Tiyki hears about this. Relo" Relo complained.

"Tiki know's already! I think you knocked Allen unconconcious though… WHY DO YOU RUIN THE GOOD TIMES?" Road yelled at Relo.

"Let me just sleep with him" Road added.

"BUUT ROAD-TAMA! You shouldn't do that with an exorcist. Relo!" Relo countered.

"your starting to annoy me!" Road told Relo and made her candels appear to chase relo out of the window.

Suddenly Allen's golem appears from Allen head and starts noming on his head. "Hey Timcampy? Can you leave Allen a note for me? Well….." Road started.

…

**Allen's POV**

Allen woke up on a table next to Komui who was viewing the very end of Timcampy's recent memory.

"what happened?" Allen asked sleepily to Komui.

"Oh your awake… It seems that after you slept with Road, you seem to b-" Komui calmly began but got cutted by Allen who said "I slept with Road?" Allen asked terrified.

"relax, your still a virgin Allen. It seems you will be the one making the reservations with Road. That means you have to find a way to plan a date with her knowledge." Komui stated.

"Me?, wait why do are you acting so calm about it?"Allen asked.

"Yes you, and it's because I now know you aren't going after my Lenalee" Komui stated in his caring tone for Lenalee.

'I have to make the reservations' Allen thought to himself. 'I'm going to get killed by the Noah's before I can see her' Allen stated inside of him.

**I didn't like the beginning or middle of the end but I had to give this to you. Next chapter: Road is not joking. Next chapter is due: Fri or Sat. Ratings are appreciated. Thanks for following everyone :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I have decided to make 4 seasons. The last season is a extra or deleted ideas of Road and Allen. 3****rd**** season is about how Road and Allen end up in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I NEED TO OWN D-GRAYMAN**

**Chapter: Road isn't joking**

**Allen's pov**

Allen was at the library sitting at a local desk, scribbling and erasing furiously on a piece of paper.

'Why can't I do this!' Allen furiously thought to himself. Allen let his head hit the desk as a sign of frustration. The paper was now cringed and a frustrated Allen tossed it into a trashcan, filled with paper balls.

'O.K. let's try again.' Allen told himself.

_Dear, Road_

_Just going to let you know our next daet*erase* date will be at HollyDim lodca*Erase*Local park. How about next week thuesdat *erase* Thursday? I will meet you there at noen*ERASE* noon._

_Sincerely, Allne *ERASE!* *Tear*_

The paper finally teared after Allen erased the scribbles so hard.

"I can't do anything right!" Allen complained.

'Why can't I do this?' Allen thought to himself. He put his hand on his face as a sign that he was not going anywhere.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi said while walking to Allen. "What are you doing?" Lavi asked curiously glancing at the ripped piece of paper.

Allen turned the paper down and said "Just trying t-think about a good move for gambling…heh heh" .Allen avoided Lavi's glance and tries to change the subject. "What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"Komui told us where on a mission. We leave immediately." Lavi told Allen.

'I just need some time off of ths" Allen told himself before saying "Let's go" Allen told Lavi.

…

**Black Order POV**

"That akuma was way to easy" Lavi told Allen. They were both walking down a abandoned neighborhood.

"Yea but it's not for regular people" Allen reminded Lavi

"After we get home, let's go to Komui's lab. I have great prank to play on him!" Lavi replied.

"Sure! As long as it's n-" Allen got cut off when a blue haired girl stood in front of them. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot expectantly. She gave Allen a glare before jumping on him.

"ALLEN!" She cried happily. She pounced on Allen to which Lavi stepped back a bit.

"R-road!" Allen said, shocked that she was here.

She got up and let Allen get up as well. "I was waiting a WEEK! You didn't tell me when our next date was!" Road told Allen. Her mood changed from affectionate to playfully irritated.

"Your coming with me!" Road added as she dragged Allen through a abandoned house and disappeared.

"HEY! WAIT A MINTNUTE!" Lavi yelled after Road. He went into the same abandoned house only to see that no one is inside. 'Dang it Road went between dimensions' Lavi thought to himself.

(This is not Laven)

'It's a bad thing but it kinda is a good thing.' Lavi told himself.

"I do lose my friend time but on the other hand! Still… on the up-side, Lenalee might finally give up on Allen" Lavi said to himself.

…5 hours later…

"WHAT!" Lenalee yelled in shock. Why was Allen going out with that immature person Lenalee thought. (Right… You are so not immature Lenalee)

"I gotta stop this!" Lenalee said to much of his dismay.

"but we don't know where he is and shouldn-" Lavi began but got caught off to a normal yet a happier Allen. Allen's hair was also rustled up.

"Allen where were you?"Lenalee asked Allen.

"Places" Allen replied.

"Did you have sex with ROAD!" Lenalee pressed.

Allen's smile faded with a disgusted frown. "Lenalee! I'm not _that_ type of person!" Allen told Lenalee.

"but your hair" Lenalee pointed out.

"Road and I had to take a shortcut to get to a restaurant before it closed" Allen explained, still frowning.

"She could've just teleported you both there with that door!" Lenalle fussed.

"Maybe she wanted to spend some time with me?" Allen told Lenalee harshly before storming out into the hallway.

'THE NERVE OF ROAD' Lenalee thought to herself and stormed out as well.

"Why won't he except it?" Lavi asked himself before leaving the room aswell.

**Allen's POV**

"We really did nothing timcampy!" Allen told a golden golem. Timcampy just bit Allen's head to which Allen cried out of pain.

"we just went to the park and than to a restaurant. We played with a claw machine and I got her a elephant. After that we made ou-… made a goodbye and left." Allen explained.

Allen ,in his room, laid on his bed and dozed off.

…

"hi Allen" Road said

"Where are we? W-wait Road!" Allen said and glanced at the area. They were surrounded by a regular room, but the floors and wallpaper were both checkered. _Road went into my dream's._

'I'm in your dreams so I can hear what your thinking' Road telepathically communicated to Allen which made him blush.

"I've been watching your dreams when we started going out, I must say that you do dream about me a lot though". Allen flinched in embarrassment as Road said that. All of a sudden Road got close to Allen's ear and whispered eight deadly words.

Allen woke up to see that he was in his room. He put his hand on his head in defeat. Allen didn't ever want to do it, but he knew Road would make him do it.

Eight words…

_Can't wait for you to meet the family._

**Fair ending! OK! No new but in the reviews can you tell me houw you would rate this series form 1-5. I promise I will understand if you do a lower score but please tell me what I need to improve on. Ratings are appreciated.  
Next Chapter: Meet the Noah's**

**Deadline: Tues/Wedn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback. It literally gave me a big smile when I saw all of your reviews! Thank you :D. I just love reading your guy's thoughts and advise, as well as praise! Enough of my blabbering. BEGIN! (Sorry if the idea you mentioned didn't get in here, I was halfwy done with the story when you mentioned it): sorry)**

**Chapter 4: Meet the Noah's**

**Road's POV**

'It's been a week and Allen hasn't come to meet my family. Whenever I try to get him to meet them, he always has a excuse. If I pull him to the door by force, he manages to get away.' Road thought to herself

Drastic times need drastic measures, she reminded herself. Road began brainstorming all the possible idea's.

'What if I go on a date with him and lead him into the door… Wait… I just realized that ever since I brought up the family, Allen always seems to deny and instead, decides to walk.' Road realized.

'If I do bring Allen to meet the family, he might die from the rude family members.' As soon as Road began thinking the word's' Allen die' Road shuddered and remembered the dream she had when Allen and Road was stranded. (Season 1)

"THAT'S IT" Road said aloud.

"What's it?" Tyiki asked who was nearby the entergetic Road.

"You'll find out soon Tiki" Road told Tyiki. 'If I can't bring Allen to the family, I'll just bring them to Allen. Still… I have to bring the one's I know won't attack him.' Road thought to herself.

Road looked around the Millennium Earl's Estate. Road saw Jasdevi shooting their bullets at a picture of General Cross. 'They would just attack him' Road told herself, she continued into the next room.

Road was about to enter the Millennium Earl's room when she flinched as she was about to grab the knob. 'Not the best idea. I also think Relo would just get in the way if he was in that room' Road told herself.

Road moved on to the dinner room where Tyiki, Sherill, and Wisely were there.

'Sherril might not mind, Tyiki likes Allen a bit and Wisely is a big no' Road thought to herself.

"ROAD!" Sheril called with glee.

"Sherrill don't you know Road has a boyfriend" Tyiki told Sherril.

"What.." Sheril's adoration for his daughter turned into a a cold tone.

"WHO IS HE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." Sherill asked Road vicously.

"Tyiki is just messing with you" Road told Sherill. 'Guess that's a no-go for Sherill' Road told herself

"ARE YOU SURE!" Sherill pressed.

"I'm sure, daddy" Road asked in a innocent tone

"DID YOU HERE THAT TYIKI! ROAD CALLED ME DADDY" Sherril freaked out and almost had a nosebleed.

"Hey tiki? I have a favor" Road bean.

"Will I have to get hurt?" Tyiki asked.

"Can you teach me how to gamble?" Road asked.

"Oh your doing to for that boy, right?" Tyikii answered.

"WHAT BOY!" Sheryll asked outrageously.

"Lemme tell you about it okay Tyiki!" Road told Tyiki, ignoring Sheryll.

**Allen's POV**

"She wants to meet me at the casino!?" Allen said to himself.

Allen sighed and made his way to the exit of the Black Order

…

The casino was filled with loud, drunk men. The floor was Red carpet, yellow walls with a white flamingo pattern, and the bar was ahead. All of a sudden a blonde pretty lady in a beautiful red dress came up to him and asked…

"Are you Allen Walker?" The woman asked.

"uh.. yes?" All responded quietly

"I will lead you to your table" The man told Allen. Allen simply nodded and followed the man.

They passed a couple of slot machines and the table was close to the bar.

He spotted Road and a figure in a tux and tall top hat. 'Why is that guy talking to Road?' Allen could feel jealousy coming but it faded as soon as he saw a mole on the man's face.

'I told Road not to bring her family members!' Allen reminded himself . "UH.. if you'll excuse me… hehe… I forgot something at the lobby" Allen stuttered to the waitress.

"I'm sorry but Road wanted _us_ to meet you again, without the fighting." The pretty waitress said and grabbed Allen's shoulder with a tight grip.

Allen stopped and looked blankly at the word he just hear. _Us_ … The pretty waitress took this time and guided Allen who was still in thought, and Allen laer became aware of his surroundings as he sat on the seat. The waitress in the red dress took a seat next to tyiki.

"ALLEN! You made it" Road said in glee. Allen tried to get out of a seat and make a break for it but as soon as he tried to move, he found himself struggling.

"why can't I move?" Allen asked cautiously.

"You should know that Lulu Bell has some tricks she can do with her bells. Don't underestimate her boy. Look at the bright side though. She left your arms untied so you could gamble with us." Tyiki calmly replied.

Allen looked down and saw a distorted invisibility cloak of strings tied to two bells. It was distorted enough for him to see it but no one in the casino seemed to notice.

"Shall we?" Tyiki asked Allen while holding a pair of cards, Ace in the front of the deck. Allen grimaced but just gave a silent nod.

"You going to play Lulu?" Tyiki asked in his casual manner

"I'd rather not" Lulu commented.

"suit yourself" Tyiki replied.

"Tyiki has been teaching me how to game Allen! Be prepared to be beaten!" Road told Allen with a grin.

Allen smiled too 'This should be easy' He told himself.

…

"3 of a kind" Allen said holding up his hands to reveal his cards. Allen won. "lets go again" Tyiki requested.

…

"Full house" Allen said while taking his winnings. "ONE MORE TIME" Road pleaded,

…

"Royal Straight Flush!" Allen announced. He won again. "you couldn't just let me win this?" Road whined.

"You tricked me" Allen told Road. All of a sudden a thought came into his mind. 'Why didn't I use my innocence to escape?' Allen asked himself. He looked at Road and figured it was because she was here.

He just had a horrifying thought. 'Why am I here? What am I DOING!' Allen thought to himself. He was having fun with noah's! They killed human's everyday! I just need to get out of here and think for myself about this.

"I uh should get going" Allen stuttered.

"Are you sure about that Tyiki asked. He pointed a butter knife at Allen's throat playfully. Allen felt the urge to call his innocence out. He was about to do so until he saw Road look at Allen and Tyiki with glare.

"you won't dare fight now" Road quietly yet violently said to the both of them.

"Awe come on though" Tyiki complained to Road.

**Road's Pov**

"Tyiki. No means no." Road said with her death glare.

"You can't expect me not to have fun." Tyiki countered while facing Road.

"Well Allen doesn't like it! Right Allen?" Road said still facing Tyiki.

" Allen?" Road repeated. This time looking at where Allen sat. Allen wasn't there, all their was just a empty seat.

"He didn't even pay the bill" Tyiki joked.

"Lulu! I though you tied him up so wh-?" Road questioned. She cut herself off after she saw Lulu asleep.

'Why would he run away like that' Road thought to herself with concern.

"I guess he must have realized what he's doing" Tyiki said to himself aloud.

"What do you mean by that!?" Road angrily asked.

"I mean that he realizes that he's an exorcist and you're a noah" Tyiki explained c almly.

"That's impossible! He wouldn't think of that!" Road furiously replied. 'would he?' Road thought to herself. She then noticed on the table that Allen left his cards. She picked them up and gripped it tightly.

"I'm going to see him right now!" Road said and walked away from the table.

**Allen's POV**

Allen was laying down on his bed, deep in thought.

'I became too attached with Road… a noah. I became so attached with her, I began ignoring my duties. I want to be with her but...' Allen began to think to himself.

Allen grinned at himself as he remembered memories with Road and himself on dates.

Allen didn't want those to stop, but he didn't want to stop helping people.

Allen glanced at the memory of him being trapped with Road. He made his decision.

As if by a coincidence Road appeared with her door. This was Allen's chance to tell Road.

"ALLEN!" Road said as she hugged Allen. A unknown object fell out of Road's hand but Allen ignored it and hugged Road, not letting her go for a long embrace.

"A-allen?" Road stuttered while blushing at the embrace.

Allen leaned into Road's ear. "Road I.." Allen began.

…

…

…

…

Allen began to muster up the strength. Allen left Road's embrace.

"I want to break up with you"

**Climax :D Sorry to leave you hanging but that's my job! ITS LAAATE! I didn't have much time on the computer so next Deadline is Sat/Sun and the …**

**Chapter is called: The Tears of a Noah's angel**

**IMPORTANT**

If you follow my as a uthor please be aware that im making a new story!

You: YAYYY!

Me: not D. Gray man

You: YAAAYYYY- wut!

Me: It's a anime called Vandread.

**Just letting you guys know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Nothing new but sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. It was pretty shocking. ALRIGHT! I HEAR YOU! Lets get this show about Allen on the Road! (Corny joke)**

**Chapter 5: Tears of a Noah's angel**

**Road's POV**

"I think we need to break up" Allen said calmly looking straight into Road's gaze.

Road stepped back for a second. "What do you mean" Road asked.

"I just can't do this" Allen said.

Road ran forward and hugged Allen. "Please say your joking" Road pleaded. 'Please say you are kidding' Road pleaded to herself.

Allen just simply took Road's hands away from him and to her side. His face darkened. "Listen Road. I care about you but I'm an excorsist. I don't want to see you ever again." Allen stated harshly.

"b-but remember what we did in the past, our dates." Road begged, trying to convince Allen to not to break up with her.

"They are the past. I have myself and people to think about. If I could, I would take back everything. The dates we had are memories I regret. I need to focus on helping people. The next time I see you… I will kill you…" Allen told Road in a furious tone.

Road began to shake, 'nobody has hurt me this much' Road reminded herself. "Do you regret what we did when we were trap-""EVERY MINUTRE" Allen yelled, cutting her off.

Allen pushed Road violently. He pushed Road so forceful that she stepped back into her door and was in the warp dimensions.

Tears started forming in her eyes. 'Have I really lost him' Road thought to herself. As she was drifting away from the door, she saw Allen close the doors.

'I have…'

**Allen's Pov**

Allen stood there as the doors he closed began to fade away. He couldn't stand this anymore… He tried to open the handles of the door but it was gone.

Tears started dripping onto the floor. He stood in his spot. He remembered Road's face as he closed the door. This was the second time he saw her cry.

'This was for my own good. Road can do whatever she likes…' Allen told himself.'..but why do I feel so terrible?' He asked himself. He lied on his bed and tried to think of an answer but his eyes drooped into the depths of his mind.

…

Allen saw Road before him. Allen,angry, yelled to her. "I told you to leave me alone" . Road simply walked up to him.

All of a sudden Allen's reflixes came up and his left arm began to attack Road. Although she was immortal, she fell down to the ground.

"I didn't want to do this!" Allen yelled, trying to hold back his left arm, it didn't give. Allen gave the last blow and saw Road who was completely frozen, her eyes dead.

All of a sudden Allen saw members of the black order becoming visable. They all had champagne and wine.

"I can't believe that Noah is finally dead!" One said. "It's all thanks to that Allen, kid done well" Another said.

Allen woke up.

It was a dream, but not one of Road's manipulative dream.

Allen stood up in bed and rubbed his stomach.

"I'm hungry!" Allen told himself, trying to avert his attention to food.

…

As Allen stood in line to get food, he saw people looking at him with disgust. 'what's their problem?' Allen thought to himself. As Allen got his food, he heard more gossip.

"I heard that he broke up with that Noah girl…" One scientist said. "And he can just Walse back in here, pretending that he didn't do anything" The other said.

Allen turned around and gave them a cold look. "Anyways that traitor should've just- he's looking right at us" A third scientist started. The group looked at Allen who stared at the group coldly before running away.

'How on earth do they know' Allen thought to himself. "ALLEN!" Lavi called, interrupting Allen's thoughts. Lavi signed with his arm for Allen to sit with him. Allen joined and sat beside Lavi and infront of Lenalee.

"Heard you broke up with that Noah, good job Allen!" Lavi told Allen and gave him a pat on the back.

"How does everyone know?" Allen quietly asked. Even though the cafeteria was noisy, it was a awkward silence at his table.

"Komui put a communication detector in your room. He tracked what went in your room and who was talking…" Lenalee finally spoke, revealing the truth.

Allen felt frustrated but then realized that there was nothing to defend left. His privacy didn't matter, he never minded people watching him. He was used to it.

"I see" Allen replied softly

"Listen, Allen, we want to help you. So, Lenalee and I kind of came up with a plan. You see, most people at the order, are convinced that you are a traitor… You see, we want you to date Lenalee. It will convince most people that your innocent!" Lavi explained awkwardly.

The thought surprised him but he realized 'I have nothing left. I only have friends to keep… I have to at least try. '

"Alright I'll do it" Allen whispered to which Lenalee and Lavi both began planning.

"You two will go in the closet, everyone will ask questions so I will make sure to start rumors. After that, we should clear up Allen's accusation." Lavi started. Lenalee nodded and gave a comforting smile to Allen.

Allen gave a small smile but let it disappear quickly. As soon as the plan came to the conclusion, Allen took Lenalee into a closet. As like they planned, people spotted them and began asking questions. Allen's last glance before he went into the closet was Lavi spreading the rumor.

…

'Here we are then' Allen thought to himself.

"Allen?" Lenalee started.

"uh… Yea?" Allen answered.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Lenalee asked quietly.

"No, not anymore." Allen quietly replied. Still, Allen felt like he was betraying himself. Did he have feelings for Road?

All of a sudden Lenalee kissed Allen.

Usually Allen would just shake away but this time, he didn't pull away. He let her, he didn't want to lose anymore friends. Maybe this relationship is good for me. Allen had a feeling that this might be fake. As they pulled away at the same time, Allen didn't have that special feeling as he did with Road when they kissed.

They both left the closet. 'The next phase… a Date'.

**Road's POV**

Road was in her room, ontop of her bed, crying. 'I should've never done this. Why did I fall for him! I should've just killed him when I had all those chances. I have decided to feel nothing for him from now on!'

"Road whats wrong?" The millennium earl asked.

"Nothing, just one of my toys broe and it was my favorite…" Road lied to The Earl.

"I know it's a bad time, but can you do me a favor? I need you to help ill our next enemy" The earl asked in a caring attitude.

"Who?"

"Allen Walker"

…

"I'll do it"

**A intsense chapter. Still! Do not fret, nIt's not the end! (I literally almost cried in the beginning) I feel my mojo coming back! I can post in one day. My head is bursting with new ideas so I will have a phase which all of you love. I will post early now! Anyways deadline is Mond/Tues**

**Chapter name: You still do…**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Season 2 Chapter 6. ( I honestly have no idea when this season will end but my guess is 10-17) Tension has begun, Allen and Lenalee are pretend dating or are they! Road's new assignment is to kill Allen. What will happen to our favorite separated lovers now!**

**Chapter: You still do…**

**Allen's POV**

Allen woke up. He was in his bed, covered in bandages. 'what happened' Allen asked himself. He noticed Komui in his room taking notes but

"You have been in a coma for the past 3 days" Komui told Allen, as if reading Allen's mind.

"Why was I in a coma?" Allen questioned Komui.

"Road attacked you." Komui replied softly.

Allen tried his best to remember what happened before he got into the coma.

_Flash Back_

_"What do you want with me" Allen told the blue haired girl._

_"Payback" Road replied. She raised her arm and the candles came to her side._

_"You don't understand Road…and you never will" Allen told Road coldly._

_"I can't believe I fell for you… Like you said, it was all a mistake." Road muttered. She lowered her arm and the candles attacked._

_Allen called his innocence and deflected the candles easily. All of a sudden, pain surged into the young exorcist body._

_A candle managed to get him in the leg._

_"Night night Allen." Road said as Allen fainted and drifted off to sleep. _

_Flash Back End. (The candle that hit him had a poison tip)_

"I remember now…but my wound wasn't worse than this." Allen told Komui.

"Lenalee chased off Road before she could harm you, but we suspect she harmed you while you were in the coma. While you were in the coma, we watched new wounds appear." Komui explained in a orderly fashioned way.

"But why?" Allen asked himself aloud.

Komui heard and answered for him " She broke down…"

"Is it okay if I go to the library?" Allen asked.

"Sure, just don't exert your wounds" Komui told Allen.

…

"uh…Reever? Can you help me?" Allen asked Reever nervously.

"Sure Allen! What do you need?" Reever asked happily.

"Can I have a… a" Allen stuttered and then finally said "Divorce book"

"Are youb breaking up with Lenalee?" Reever asked curiously.

"no… I just have a friend but they need to make sure they are ready" Allen answered.

"really! Who?" Reever questioned Allen.

"Oh.. they told me not to tell" Allen lied.

"The book your looking for is called 'Am I ready?' and its in section R0A5" Reever answered. He gave Allen a slip of paper with the location of the book.

As Allen made his way to the section, memories started to flash at him.

The moment they kissed at the forest, on their dates, and finally to when Allen broke up with Road

_"I never want to see you again!"_

Allen sighed. 'I'm happy with Lenalee right?' Allen asked himself.

He shook the thought out of his head and began focusing on the book he wanted. Allen got to the secion and began searching until he found it.

The cover was a blue and surprisingly, it had nothing on it besides the title.

He opened up the first chapter.

_Are you booth okay with this?_

Before Allen could read the chapter, he heard a voice.

"Allen?" A concerned voice called. Allen looked around him but saw no one. The voice called again.

"it's me Lenalee, where are you?" Lenalee called again. She was looking for Allen but the voice got closer.

'if she seed me with this book… I gotta run' Allen told himself

…

**Black Order's POV**

_Flash Back (This was at the date she and Allen had, but Lenalee went to go get ice cream and saw Allen in a ally)_

_Lenalee froze. She saw an image of a badly beaten Allen and a dark shady figure was leaning over Allen's body. Road!_

_Lenalee was just about to activate her innocence when she heard Road sobbing. Road mumbled to herself._

_"I'm sorry… I'm sorry" Road said to Allen who was lying all of a sudden stood up and backed away from Allen's body._

_"I still love you… but I haven't forgiven you." Road told the unconscious body._

_"I should go" Road told Allen and commanded a door to her side and walked through it._

_Lenalee stood there frozen. She ran towards Allen crying._

_"I have to get you back hold on" She told him. She activated her innocence and took him to the Order._

_Flash Back End_

Lenalee was thinking back on why she didn't tell Komui the WHOLE TRUTH.

'Wait… Do I actually feel pity for her!? She's a noah and will turn Allen into a toy. Allen's with me right? I should feel happy but he is constantly avoiding me. What did I do' Lenalee thought to herself.

She just needed some time. She knew that if she told the whole truth, Allen would go back to her, he would be happy. On the other hand, she could tell a WHOLE lie. Allen would stay with her and he would be happy soon.

It was up to Lenalee to make things right.

**So Lenalee has the chance to make it right… This should be intresting. I have a CONTEST FOR YOU! I have a idea for the next season so I need a volunteer. I need someone to submit a female OC! (in the review section. This is the Form…(MUST BE A FEMALE)**

**Name:**

**Occupation:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**(Please note that this oc will be used in however I like ok. So please don't complain if I use it in a way you don't like.) Deadline for contest: NEXT WEEK**

**Next Chapter: Another dance?**

**Deadline: Tues/Wedn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing to say but a CONTEST is going on… check the bottom of the last chapter for rules and how to enter. Shall we recap. Lenalee knows the whole truth but she doesn't wanna tell. Okay lets begin…**

**Chapter 7: Another Dance?**

**Allen's POV**

"Try to make the other person understand If they don't want a divorce" Allen read aloud alone in his room. Allen remembered when Road told him he must be joking. 'I certainly didn't make her understand that way' Allen told himself. He was reading the book he checked out.

"If you have stopped seeing eachother, try making a mence…." Allen read out loud. 'That works for humans! You don't have to die than!' Allen told himself. 'Why did I have to get this book… It doesn't even help me at all!" He thought again.

"Although your relationship has been taking a drastic fall… divorces/break ups are not the only route" Allen froze as soon as he saw the chapters title. Allen told himself that he didn't need this kind of advice but he read the chapter.

_Although it's complicated, divorces and break ups are not the way. If you really care about him or her, and have unsure feelings, try to continue your relationship. You will know your true feelings by then._

'True feelings…' Allen thought to himself.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee yelled to Allen, knocking on his door.

Allen snapped back into reality but hid the book under his bed. "Come in" Allen said. Allen didn't know his face was solemn yet he didn't know it.

…

"WHAT!" Allen said in a furious tone. 'To think that Road said she would kill everyone I love!' Allen told himself. "I'm Going to see Komui!" Allen told Lenalee while stomping out. "I'm going to kill Road before she can kill more people" Allen explained and left the room. 'I have to see her now!' He told himself. He had to dream.

**Lenaee's POV *SHORT***

"Am I doing the right thing?" Lenalee asked herself.

As Lenalee was about to leave Allen's room, she noticed a book under Allen's bed. She picked it up.

Lenalee sighed and took the book.

**Road's POV**

The white haired boy looked at her with furious eyes. (She is in Allen's dreams)

"You called…" Road said while her voice darkened. Road changed the scene to a ball room. Music played and Allen's clothes changed into a black tux. Road's usual clothes was now a pink and white dress with pink ribbons.

Allen held out his hand and smiled, but his eyes said something else… His eyes were burning into a grey fire.

…

The music played softly. Road and Allen began dancing. Both looked at each other with no expression, butRoad finally broke the silence.

"You know I miss you" She told Allen. Road could see little hints of pink on Allen's cheek but it faded quickly.

Allen shook his head. "You didn't anymore… I can't see you though" Allen explained.

"Then why see me now?" Road asked seriously.

"I just came to send you a warning," Allen explained. Allen slowly leaned in and kissed Road on the lips.

SLAP! Road stopped dancing.

"You can't just come in here and kiss me after what you done" Road yelled at Allen.

Allen who was surprised what Road did, let his shocked expression fade and a smile form on his lips.

"I just came to tell you that the next time I see you, I will kill you." Allen told Road calmly yet harsh. 'I won't let you kill my friends' Road heard Allen's thoughts. Road wondered what he meant but pushed that away, and focused on Allen's main thoughts. They danced together again.

"I don't know why your doing this, but I guess it would be proper if we made a date for it? In your mind, you think I will die. If that were to happen, why not make a date that day, before we fight to the death Hmm?" Road asked calmly.

Allen chuckled and replied "I guess that would be fair. So I'm all yours next week. At 2:00 P.m. is when we fight." Allen told Road but his eyes still was burning grey.

"I guess I 'lll see you then" Road told Allen.

"Just so you know, you can't win me back" Allen told Road. The music was coming to the end.

"I plan on letting you enjoy on what you could've had… and then kill you" Road whispered into Allen's ears. Road didn't forget her mission that easy. She wanted to let Allen suffer and see what he missed out on. All the pain he caused her, will be payback.

"Bye then Allen" Road said and everything blurred. Road ended the dream. She grinned. She can't wait til next week.

**Allen's Pov**

Allen stretched in his bed and gave a big yawn. He was upset. Allen was so happy to see Road but knew it would end in disaster by next week.

"Why do I feel upset even more. I've seen Road and we both talked, we know we can't be together but why do I feel so…Lonely?" Allen asked himself. Allen got out of his bed ,put on his usual clothes, and headed out the door.

Lenalee waited for him by his door. "Allen! I was wondering when you were going to get out… Allen?" Lenalee began but stopped when Allen kept walking, ignoring her.

'It's not like I hate you, but I don't feel like talking anymore' Allen explained in his thoughts, even though he knew Lenalee couldn't read his thoughts.

…

Allen turned around, after receiving his breakfast from Jeryy and made his way down to the tables.

Lenalee wave towards him, besides Lenalee was Lavi. Allen simply ignored them and went to sit at a full table of finders. The finders looked at him cautiously but continued their chattering.

'I can't let my guard down, even if I don't know my true feelings for her, I have to do this!'

**Chapter 7 end.**

**Nice chapter. No? Anyways im having a ****CONTEST ****so please check the last chapters ending for details. I've been watching animes like crazy! I wanna write so much fanfiction. Anyways Thanks again, without this fanfic, my love for D. Gray Man would die away, but now I pronounce my true love to this anime. **

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

**Deadline: Fri-Sat**

**Season 2 Finale prediction: Chapter 11-13**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the Reviews! ****Contest**** at chapter 6 btw. Let us begin.**

**Chapter 8: The Truth.**

**Black Order's POV**

Lavi noticed as Allen ignored him. Allen, instead, sat at a table with finders.

"You should really tell him the truth… He looks gloomy" Lavi commented towards Lenalee.

"He'll get over it soon" Lenalee replied.

"But do you prefer him this way?" Lavi pressed.

"Shut it Lavi." Lenalee's voice rose.

"Still, I thin-"Lavi continued but got interrupted sharply.

"I won't tell the TRUTH because that WITCH will manipulate him again." Lenalee yelled at Lavi.

Lavi was going to say fine until a figure with white hair put his hand on the table in between Lavi and Lenalee.

"What do you mean the whole truth" Allen replied in a demanding tone.

Lenalee's furious eyes quickly melted and tears started to form on her eyes.

"It's better if you didn't…" Lenalee replied softly. Suddenly, she got up and darted away yelling "I WON'T LOSE"!

Allen's eyes didn't change, they were still hard and cruel. His glare changed from Lenalee, to Lavi. "What was she talking about" Allen angrily told Lavi.

"Uh…err… can we talk in private" Lavi asked Allen. Allen simply nodded, but his expression remained unemotional.

…

**Allen's POV**

Allen looked desperately for Lenalee. After what Lavi told him, he knew what he had to do now.

He looked everywhere and even left her a note in her room. Allen gave up the search, sighed and decided to get some rest. "I have some explaining to do for Road," Allen told himself. As Allen went into his room, he saw Lenalee sitting on his bed with a sorrowful expression.

"Who are you going to choose?" Lenalee asked quietly.

"What?" Allen asked again with a gentle voice.

"Who are you going to choose?" Lenalee repeated, only louder.

"You already know who…" Allen responded quietly. He didn't dare meet Lenalee's gaze, but looked at the floor.

"I didn't tell you because I thought I would lose you, but I know I already lost you at the start. Just know this," Lenalee said while she stood up. She walked up to Allen and gave him a kiss on the check. "I don't plan on giving up that easily" She replied with a wink and a bubbly smile as she made her way out the door.

Allen touched his cheek from where Lenalee kissed him and focused on what he wanted to do.

"I have to explain myself to Road," Allen reminded himself aloud. He lied in his bed and dozed off after waiting a long time…

…

"Road must be waiting for the grand event soon. WAIT! IT'S IN TWO DAYS!" Allen yelled at himself.

Allen remembered when they were stranded (Season 1) Allen told her that he loved her. Yet, Allen knew that wouldn't work because he hurt her so much.

"Gah," Allen angrily sighed.

…

**Road's POV**

"What should I wear?" Road asked herself. She wanted to look great when she would battle Allen.

She picked up one of the numerous dresses hovering before her. She looked at the purple dress with sparkles on it. It was plain. She pushed it to the back of the hovering clothes.

"Hmm…. Too sporty, too dressy. WAIT! THAT ONE!" She called while pointing at a dress. The dress dark blue, it had a white flower on the upper left of her dress and her dress had a sparkle. The dress looked like it stopped at her knees and the ends of the dress were jagged. (It was a skiiny dress, not a fat and ball-like dress).

'Allen told me we were going to go eat at a fancy resteraunt, and go see something.' She reminded herself.

"This should be fun. After the date, I can kill him." Road told herself in glee. Road still was hurt by Allen, and didn't feel great about it.

**CONTEST! Go to the end of chapter 6 for more information. It was short but I didn't have any other ideas.**

**Name: (Basic)**

**Creature: (Noah, Excorcist, Human)**

**Occupation: (Noah, Excorcist, Regular human jobs)**

**Appearance: (Anything. Be sure to make your character stand out)**

**Main Trait: (Choose one. Please no, Kind or Mean. Choose one that shows the nature descriptively.)**

**Trade Mark Item. (Like Road's trademark is a candle)**

**Chapter 9: Let's go to an carnival! Deadline: Sat/Sun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Contest! Recap: The truth eventually comes out. Allen forgives Lenalee but Lenalee says she won't give up. Road picking clothes. The day has come for the two to meet! BTW the ****contest is over!**

**Chapter: Let's go to a carnival!**

**Road's POV**

It was 4:00 P.m.

Road was in her dress and looked at the restaurant above her. It was big, and fancy. 'Isn't it early for dinner' She asked herself, yet continued to go inside.

As road walked in, she noticed that the whole restaurant had no windows yet it had lots of small tables with chairs. The place was almost empty. She immediately scanned the area for Allen, and found him in the middle. It seemed he spotted her too because he smiled in her direction. She passed by the deep blue tablecloths on the table. On tops of the tables were light blue candles.

Allen stood up and walked to the chair in front of him, and moved the chair back for Road to sit.

"Fancy now are we?" Road asked to Allen in a white shirt, a black long sleeved jacket, black dress pants, and dress shoes.

"You impressed?" Allen asked calmly.

"After I see you dead corpse" Road playfully replied. She noticed Allen fidget a little. 'I thought he was calm with us fighting?' Road thought to herself.

Nevertheless, the waiter approached with a notepad in his hands. Road quickly scanned the menu line. She looked up at Allen, who too was looking at the menu.

Road felt like she was hypnotized from Allen's eyes that gazed at the menu. 'No! I can't fall for him…' she reminded herself.

"What would you like to eat?" The dark haired waiter asked.

"I would like the Ramon Steak plate and water" Road calmly answered.

"I would the Mengan noodles, Wepto scones, Green Straw salad, …(Lots of orders later)…. And some water" Allen explained to the waiter who was exhausted writing the orders down. "I'll be right back" The water told the two and disappeared into the kitchen.

Than there was a awkward silence. Allen broke it.

"Road I uh needed to tell you something" Allen told her.

"Yea?" Road answered curiously. 'Better not be I love you!' Road thought to herself.

" I need to tell you something… The reason why I wanted you dead the last time we met, was because Lenalee lied and I believed it. I'm sorry. The real reason why I broke up with you, was because I know I thought it was awful for an excorcist to get along with a noah." Allen explained. Road stayed silent.

"Yet I realized that, it can happen in some cases. I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. Can you forgive" Allen added. After a long silence Road commented.

"So… You believed that Lenalee instead of me. Then you break my heart. We explain our dates to when we fight to the death. Then ask me to forgive you? Allen, I still love you, but I have to say no because at the moment… I want to see your corpse, burn it, and feed it to your golem." Road explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Road knew that Allen made it even more worst.

Allen stood up and grabbed my hand fast. All of a sudden, he was pulling me outside of the restaurant

"Where are we going now?" Road asked in a whining tone.

"You'll see" Allen answered. Although it was 5 minutes, Road felt exhausted. She was so tired that she decided to jump onto Allens back. Putting her shoes on Allen's hand, her hands around his neck, and her head on Allen.

"Road, what are you doing?" Allen asked but still running.

"Shut up and be quiet, im trying to sleep" Road told Allen and began to doze. Road heard Allen chuckle before everything went dark around her.

…

_Dream_

_Road stood as she faced a person huddled over another person. She stepped closer. The figures were now easily seen. And Road recognized the two figures._

_She saw herself huddling over Allen, crying. 'Oh yea… This was the nightmare. Yet, it seems longer.' As the Road who was viewing this saw Allen melt into the ground, the dream Road stood up, and walked towards the real Road._

_"The way things are now, This dream will be a reality" The dream Road told Road._

_"I won't be crying for himwhen he dies. After what he did!" Road explained angrily._

_"You will kill him because he won't kill you. Because he loves you. He will tell you that in the end. Then you will realized that you failed to see all the good he had done for you. You will then be celebrated by your fellow Noah members" The dream Road said._

_"Exactly, I will forget about him!" Road yelled, she could feel tears starting._

_"You forgot, didn't you, you are a noah so you will never forget how you feel because you are immortal. I guess you won't see that smile any more, hmm? Let's see it one more time, shall we?" The dream Road snickered. All of a sudden, Allen appeared ,transparent. The dream Allen put his hands on dream Road's hips and the Dream Road looked up and put her hand on his chin. Allen was smiling endearingly at the dream Road._

_"I will miss that… I guess it was all worth seeing that smile disappear for revenge." The dream Rode added. "It's a shame, too bad these eyes will never look so lively again. After I do this, his eyes will grow hazy" The dream Road told Road. The dream Road squeezed Dream Allen's chin and his body broke into millions of stars. _

_"After all, I am the inner you, and you have to say ___"_

_Dream Mode end_

Road woke up. She was sitting on a bench. 'Where am i?' Road asked herself. She then noticed that she was in a crowded place. 'Am I at a party?' Road thought to herself. All of a sudden, Road noticed Allen appearing from the crowd in front of her with two cotton candies in each hand.

"Your finally awake!" Allen told Road in glee. The sun was setting, 6:00

"Where are we?" Road asked.

"At the carnival" Allen answered in his usual joyful attitude,

'It's just a dream, a nightmare' Road told herself at the previous encounter with herself.

Allen handed her some cotton candy and Road took a nibble of it. She avoided Allen's warm gaze and scanned the area for anything that could distract her. She found the distraction.

"Look! I think that doll looks cute." Road told Allen, while pointing at a carnival stand. The doll had white hair, buttoned eyes, a stitched mouth, and was in a tux. It also had a small tear by one of its eye.

"I can get It for you, if you want" Allen told Road.

"I-I can get it for myself" Road unconfidently told Allen.

They both walked up to the game.

"1 dollar for 3 tosses. The game is pretty simple. You get three chances on a ball and throw it at the milk jugs. Make sure to throw hard" The man working the booth said.

Allen gave the man a dollar and gave the game balls to Road.

Road immediately gave a throw but only to miss. The second ball completely flew out. The last ball had the the edge of the pyramid of jugs, yet the jugs didn't come down.

"This game is rigged" Road concluded.

"I'll give it a try" Allen told the man who stood before them.

Allen got the 3 balls and the first 2 hit the targets, making them all break.

"You try Road" Allen told her. "Fine" Road responded.

To Road's surprise, Allen bent down to Road's size and stood behind her. He was giving Road a pep talk and told her, "Just focus on the target, and throw it".

Road did that and only managed to knock one of the jugs from the pyramid. "Maybe focus on the middle?" Allen chuckled

"That's still enough to win a prize! So which shall it be?" The man asked Road.

"That one!" Road set pointing towards the doll.

"One lucky doll for one lucky lady" The man announced aloud and presented the doll to Road.

"Where are we going now?" Road asked playfully.

Allen pointed to the carousel and some of the amusement rides. They went on most of them.

…

"How about we see the clown act?" Allen suggested.

"Race you there" Road yelled as she ran towards the big tent.

…

In the clown act.

The lights at the clown show dimmed.

"OH! HOW will I survive without my love?" The female clown asked the crowd. She acted goofy.

Road turned her head at Allen, who was watching the show as if it was his first time. Allen's face was happy, and his eyes were so vibrant and lively.

'STOP!' Road commanded herself, but she couldn't forcefully move her head. Allen noticed her and said with concern "Are you okay?"

"I just don't feel so well, can I skip the carnival, I just want to be alone" Road answered Allen.

Allen simply stood up and led Road to the exit. 'Oh great, where are we going now?' Road thought.

Allen simply led Road to Ferris wheel. It was 11:45

"It's off, sir. Please come back another time" The worker stationed. Allen simply whispered into his ears and the workers eyes got wide. Allen then put something in his hands."The ride will be starting now so please get in" The worker told Road and Allen. 'Allen payed him didn't he?' Road thought to herself.

As they both entered the ride, Road looked at Allen and saw his eyes were closed but he she knew he wasn't asleep.

**Allen's POV**

"I don't see why you took me here, we are going to have to fight right?" Road told Allen, yet Allen remained un responsive.

"Wow, thanks for ignoring me, I know you're not asleep!" Road added yet Allen still remained unresponsive.

Allen heard Road sigh, and then a gasp, and Allen opened his eyes.

He smiled as he saw Road, looking out into the window of the ride, in awe. It was dark but all the lights in the carnival came up, and shone beautifully.

He was right beside Road and put his head close to Road's ear.

"I just want to stay bye your side" Allen whispered. There was a silence. All of a sudden the ride got near the bottom. The worker greeted them and said. "It's going to be midnight in

5

4

3

2

1."

Allen got into his fighting stance.

"Shall we" Allen asked Road.

**What a looong chapter. Anyways , I think the season will end at chapter 11. ****Contest is closed tomorrow. **

**Next Chapter: It all went black.**

**Date due: This Wedn/Thur**

**Reviews are appreciated and welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's TIME to get this party started. I'm planning on ending season 2 next chapter or this chapter. I WILL ANNOUNCE THE WINNER when season 3 starts. It was really hard to choos a winner, and I don't want anyone to get upset on who won. Anyways, let's start the chapter. (You might be, WHAT HAPPENED at the beginning of the chapter)**

**Chapter 10: It all went black**

**Road's POV**

Road's eyes fluttered open. "Where am i?" Road asked herself.

"YOUR AWAKE!" A voice said. Road looked at who said it, hoping it was Allen. It was Sheyll.

"What happened to me?" Road asked her father.

"I asked tyiki where you were, and he said you were with a BOY! I looked for you and saw you were unconscious on a carnival bench.

"Cani be alone for a minute?" Road asked Sheyll.

"Aboslutely Not in my rule boo-" "Oh come on Sheryll, lets Road relax." Tyiki interrupted Sheryll and gave a winjk towards Road.

Road smiled, knowing that Tyiki knows who she went with. "You forgot something, Here" Tyiki added tossing Road a doll.

When they both left Road's room, she thought a bit. 'Carnival… OH YEA!' Road smiled at what happened, especially at the battle. She picked up the doll and looked at it. She hugged it tightly. She had to see Allen again.

Road summoned a door and walked through it. She remembered what Allen told her before the battle had started

_I'll wait for your answer_

**Allen's POV**

"Hey Allen!" Allen turned around to see Lenalee, and Lavi waving at him. "The library is all empty so we can prank the whole science division," Lavi added. "I'll join you and Lenalee" Allen told both of them.

…

"All done" Lavi concluded.

"Allen? " Lenalee asked Allen.

"Yea?" Allen answered,

"I just want to say how glad I am that you are her-" Lenalee began but got interrupted.

"ALLEN!" Road yelled as she kissed Allen and tackled him to the ground.

"ROAD!" Lenalee yelled in anger.

"He's not your boyfriend, is he now?" Road countered Lenalee. She continued to kiss Allen.

"I made my choice" Road told Allen in between kisses.

**Season 2 end! Short, but the beginning and endings are always short! The winner will be announced at the end of the next season**

**Season is called: Jealousy and Decisions**

**Chapter: Wants**

**Duedate: not gonna tell you**

**Ratings are appreaciated. Season 2 is completed**


	11. Chapter 11

Season 3 is posted Heres a link! s/8654380/1/Jealousy-and-Decisions


End file.
